RPlog:Cantina Chatter
Violet quickly scans the cantina as she opens the door, before entering. The place seemed to be the same disquieting place as usual, though she could not quite get used to it. Vi pulled down the hood of her cloak a bit more, feeling more secure as she slid her way into the cantina. Spotting a vacant booth near a secluded corner, Vi winds her way through the tables. After a few months straight spent on Nar Shaddaa, no amount of smoke was enough to even register on a being's olfactory. Chase, himself, was lucky he even had a nose anymore after being subjected to an atmosphere such as that. Stepping inside, he feels a sense of relief as he escapes from the chorus of bright signs outside, each one chanting madly at him as he walked by. Some days, it simply bugged him how annoying this place was. Not bothering to stop to look around, the older man pushes through the bottleneck at the back corner of the bar area and heads directly for the only available booth still left at this busy hour. As he reaches it, he unslings a bag from his shoulder, tosses it onto the bench seat and then slides it and raises a hand to draw the attention of the nearest help. Violet finally emerges from the maze of tables, reaching the targeted booth, to find that it has been nabbed. Violet looks at the perpetrator and smiles as she recognizes the face. "Is this seat taken?" Violet bows her head slightly as she slides the hood down. Her dark curls bounce as they flow from captivity. "I didn't expect to meet you here Chase." Violet slid into the seat with out waiting for an answer. Chase looks about with a rather disinterested stare while he waits for proper service. A familiar voice stands out through the background noise of the Cantina, returning purpose to his gaze as he turns to find a recognizable woman at his table. "Ah. Ms. Allure." He looks across from him, as if to check and then extends a hand across while she is seating herself, "Of course not, feel free to join me. I hadn't expected to run into you here, either." Finally, a small droid wheels itself up to take their order, "Corellian brandy. Neat." He looks back to Violet, inquisitively, "Anything for you?" As he waits, he prepays and drops a credit chit on the wheeled waiter's tray. "I trust your journey here was a smooth one?" Violet beams across the table. "I'm sure glad to see a familiar face around here." Vi pauses as the droid approaches. "A bottle of the finest Corellian Brandy Iced" Vi blushes as she looks back at the doctor and decides against the appetizer of Bantha Strips. "That will be all." Vi hands suitable credits to the droid before it wheels away with their order. "It sure is strange." Vi looks around, "Things have changed so much" Vi's voice had a hint of airiness with that statement. Vi smiles, "How have you been?" Chase bows his head slightly as he takes the statement with a smile. "Indeed it is. A rather pleasant surprise for the evening." As the droid pulls back, he gives an assertive nod in it's direction, as if it made any sort of difference. "Much has begun to change around here, now that the world has changed hands once again. Though, the fighting was considerably less than the last time." Turning back, he takes the time to move away from his own thoughts on the status of the planet. "I have been... busy. I suppose that's the best word to describe things when you're up to your arms in work and haven't even had much time to think as of late. Can't even say it was really any sort of interesting work, unfortunately." Folding his hands together, he rests them on the table in front of himself, "How about yourself? How have you been faring?" Violet listens intently nodding a bit here and there subconsciously. Vi smirks. "You want to know something funny. . . I had actually gone to the clinic to see you. When they said you weren't in, I decided to come here." Vi reached for her bottle and turned over her glass. "I've been well." Vi fiddled a bit pulling back the paper on the bottle before opening it. Almost before Chase can ask if anything may have been going on that would prompt a visit, the woman's words put him at ease. "I'm glad to hear that you are doing well." As his glass is placed on the table by the serving droid, Chase instinctively reaches out for it and holds it in front of himself, waiting for the woman's own drink to also be ready. "Trying? Is there anything that should get in the way of you and active duty that I might be able to help with? If there's anything that myself or my staff could do to speed things up for you, just say the word. I'm at the Authority's disposal." After she has poured a glass, he raises his own in her direction for a 'cheers' and then takes in his first sip. One thing that drew him to this establishment of all those on Coruscant was that they did stock some fine brandy. Reaching out, he turns the bottle around to read the label and then nods approvingly. "Well chosen." Violet pours a glass of brandy, holds out her glass for a toast, and takes a sip. Vi smiles across the table at you. "Oh, No, No I didn't have a reason for the visit except the required check-up. Truely, I have been well." Vi shrugs, "I was beginning to enjoy semi-retirement. I had gone down to part-time since I've been in the security division. Lately, I've been thinking about opening up a part-time business." Vi sips her brandy. "mm..It is good." Vi motions, "Please, have some more" "Well, that's good to hear. You're too young to have anything serious happen. Would be a shame." Bringing his relatively short glass up, he finishes off what the bartender had poured for him, savoring it as it goes down. "I think retirement is going to be an absolute last resort for me. I'll always need something to keep me busy. Without something to work towards, I don't know how I'd keep from going insane with boredom." With a grin on his face, he releases a laugh. "Alright, alright. No need to tell me more than once, with a request like that..." He takes hold of the bottle and tops off his glass and then looks to Violet's own. Looking up to her, he motions to ask if she wants her own topped off as well. "So, what sort of business would you be opening up?" Violet laughs, "very true" Vi looks at the bottle and mms, having only half of a glass, slides her glass towards the middle of the table, "that would be nice," Vi quickly scans the cantina as Chase pours more brandy in her cup. Not really looking for anything in particular, just a natural reflex Vi wasn't quite aware of doing it. "Thanks" She took a long sip and then placed the bottle back into the bucket of ice. "I've been thinking about a weaponry" Vi looks up at you across from her at the table, "Nothing too fancy or big, but" Vi smirked, "Just a little something to keep me busy I suppose." Dutifully, Chase fills the woman's glass to a respectable level while listening intently. "Weaponry eh? Any particular market you were going to concentrate on? Big stuff? Little stuff? Blasters and such or melee weapons?" Sitting back in his bench, he cradles his drink in his hands and releases a chuckle, "I have to admit, I can't even fire a blaster straight at all. Carried one for years in the service, but they didn't really mind if a medic didn't have good aim. I'm not much for blasters, really. Something... artful, though... Ah, yes. Martial arts have always been a bit of a passion. They're one of the few places I can find peace. I highly suggest trying it." Violet laughs, "To be honest, I'm not quite sure about my aim either. I have trained in the sims in over a month." Vi took a long sip from her glass." I mostly stick to melee. I too find peace in the training, its near meditation for me. The shop, however, I haven't fully decided. I'm thinking about concentrating on melee weapons, but I want to carry an assortment...so I will have some blasters and the such available." A shiver crept down her spine; instinctively Vi grasped her cloak and drew it in closer to her. A slight draft must have crept in as the door to the cantina swung open. Vi couldn't see that it had actually opened, though the way the smoke blew she knew. Vi's eyes twinkled as she returned her focus. "Sorry, anyway, the shop has not been officially approved. I'm still seeking permits and the such and we will see what I get approved for and the such. Who knows." Vi shook her head, allowing her a stray curl sneak into her eyes. Chase's smile widens as he hears what the woman has to say. "Excellent! Are you proficient with things like a staff? I'm starting to pick it up myself and could certainly use some pointers. I haven't been formally trained with a staff since... well, that was nearly twenty years ago. I'm extremely rusty!" Bringing his glass up, he takes in a healthy amount. Holding it in his mouth for a moment, he studies it before swallowing. The Side Deck certainly didn't stock anything close to this. They had only the staples for a bar. The shiver from the woman catches his eye. Sliding his glass onto the table in front of him, he takes off his jacket. Taking it by the shoulders, he flips it around and throws it over her shoulders. "I admit, that if your business turns out like you are hoping, then I will certainly wind up being a customer." Reaching back out, he takes his drink back into his hands and sits back in his seat while sipping from it. "I wish you the best of luck. It's tough to come by items like that anywhere else as of late." The twinkle in her eyes soon radiates across her entire face, "Thank you Chase." Violet's shoulders tingled, like one's feet would tingle if placed next to a heater after being cold. Vi pondered for a moment and realized that she had worn the thinner of the two Coruscant cloaks. Vi took another long sip of the brandy, warming her from the inside. "You are certainly correct, things sure have been a little more difficult to come by. I haven't looked into too many variations of the staff, though in my browsing I did come across a few interesting ones." Vi's smile widens, "I found some that are so powerful that they can take the tissue off of any living or even non-living creature with one blast. I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for such things." Vi finshed off her glass of brandy, "But, you'll be one of the first to know I assure you." "That sounds like an impressive weapon. I think I've fallen into a groove of using one, myself, that has some flex to it. Some of the techniques I've seen with that sort of staff are truly amazing." A smile again creeps across Chase's lips as he remembers the training he had gone through as a youth. He would give anything to be able to go back to those simpler times and continue that. Breaking his train of thought, he takes another sip. He had reached the amount of alcohol in his system now, that began to make him more introspective and mellow. It was now that he'd make the choice to continue or switch drinks to caf in order to break free. Not feeling up for a cup of caf at the moment, he refills his glass and then sits back in his seat. "Would you mind if I asked a personal question?" He pauses for a moment and takes a sip, only deepening his mood. "Is it as you would have imagined it when you were younger?" Violet took in a deep sigh, gazing across the table. After a moment or two, shaking her head "No." Vi reached across the table grabbing the bottle of brandy and topped off her glass. Before continuing, she lingered in a long sip, trying to recall the events and thoughts of a time that seemed long forgotten. "Things have definitely changed considerably, though I'm not quite sure if I had envisioned the future of such change." Vi smiled and took a swig, empting the freshly poured glass of brandy. She considered finishing off the bottle, but refrained beings that she was still in the presence of her doctor, and tried to still leave a hint of ladyness in regards to her drinking, she knew it was a bit difficult to comprehend the quantative amount of liquor that she could hold. . . it defied reason. Vi only smiled back politely. After a moment, Vi slid her hood back over her head and stood up, "I must get back to my ship." She handed over the jacket, "I thank you kindly, it was wonderful seeing under such circumstances. A true...pleasure" As she responds to the question, the older man can do nothing but nod minutely. His gaze is focused at the table, almost through it as he does so. It's the only answer that he, himself, can manage to muster up for the question that he had posed to her and always managed to linger in his head. In a nutshell, it was everything for him. For what seemed like forever, he breathes in slowly and then at the very same speed he releases it. As Violet stands, Chase forces a grin to his lips and looks up. "The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for the company." He bows his head to her as she leaves and then begins to contemplate the remainder of the bottle. Yes, that would certainly break him free of this rut he was sinking into. As she steps away, he reaches forward and pours one last glass all the way to the top and holds it up, thinking to himself, 'To you Miranda. I'm sorry if it seems like I am losing my strength and dedication these days... But this work has been hard. Forgive me.' The glass comes in and he sets to drinking it like water at the end of an exhausting run. The end is signaled by the sound of the glass smacking down against the table. After a moments pause, he stands up, collects his things and begins walking towards the door.